Lo que es y no es
by Esciam
Summary: Un POV de Sam Weiss, mientras Fringe sigue siendo Fringe.


**Disclaimer: **Fringe le pertenece a J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci que son los creadores. **ALERT: **FILTRO DEL CRACK FALLANDO!

**Lo que es y no es**

Hizo de nuevo las cuentas aunque sabía que, por hacerlas una tercera vez, no aparecerían mágicamente los 725 dólares que necesitaba.

—Maldita economía en recesión e intereses a taza variable del banco —dijo por lo bajo, derrotista; cuando, frente a sus ojos, las cuentas volvían a dar la misma cifra.

La puerta del local se abrió con un retintín y, sin siquiera ver la hora o al recién llegado, replicó en voz más alta:

—Estamos cerrados hasta la una —y con mal humor.

—Creo que es mejor que sea así.

Sam volvió a ver enseguida, sintiendo a su cuerpo congelarse y a su corazón, desbocado… esa voz, la _recordaba_. Cuando la miró ahí de pie, muy bien abrigada en un sobretodo y con el cabello siendo una aureola rizada en la cabeza; necesitó unos segundos para poder procesar que sí era ella.

—Astrid —dijo en voz alta, sin pensar en hacerlo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego, fue hacia él con una marcada cojera, intentando no fruncir el ceño de dolor, diciéndole:

—Imagino que Nina Sharp le dijo que vendría.

No era ella… no _su _Astrid. Sam sintió como un frío hueco se abrió en pecho y bajó la cabeza mientras salía de detrás del mostrador, viendo hacia el suelo para darse fuerza de mirarla a la cara luego. Ya antes se había cruzado con muchas de las versiones alternativas de conocidos suyos, pero ninguna tan cercana como ésta. Ya antes había sentido esas estúpidas esperanzas de que lo reconocieran y le dijeran: "vamos a casa", pero nunca como con Astrid. Estaba seguro que si viera a _su _Astrid, sí le diría eso.

Dado que ella parecía estar hastiándose de que la mirara directo a la cara en silencio, él recordó el hilo de la conversación y le respondió:

—No, ella no me dijo que vendría… Sam Weiss, —le presentó la mano cordialmente y, mientras ella se la apretó, sintió la necesidad de preguntar—: ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Farnsworth.

Sam asintió, pensando en que no se parecía para nada con el "Box" de su mundo. Eso de que en su universo se usara el apellido materno para los hijos desde hacía varias décadas, fue lo que le hizo difícil encontrar a las versiones alternativas que él conociera.

Mientras pensaba, había ido por una silla cercana, para que ella se sentara sin tener que caminar más. Cuando se devolvía con ésta y Astrid le sonreía agradecida, preguntó:

—¿En qué la puedo ayudar? —aunque ya tenía una idea.

Pero se equivocó:

—Necesito que venga conmigo a Harvard, por favor —respondió, sin siquiera sentarse y de repente, tan decidida que parecía no admitir un "no" por respuesta.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Según Nina Sharp, sólo usted podría ayudar a la agente Dunham… le pido que venga conmigo a Harvard, por favor.

Sam se le quedó viendo un instaste. Y, en contra de todos sus preceptos y juramentos privados, los que se había hecho unos años antes cuando se hiciera cargo de ese boliche y decidiera alejarse de todo _eso_; se vio cogiendo su sobretodo, abrazándola de medio lado para que se pudiera apoyar en él, por más que Astrid decía que no era necesario y yendo a Harvard, su querido Harvard.

-o-

No podía creerlo, ella lo llevó a su laboratorio. Bueno, al mismo sitio donde estaría su laboratorio, pero en la versión de ellos: más desarreglado, con varias maquinas y una vaca. Sin la gran cámara por la que terminó en este universo hacía años…

Astrid, al ver que no había alguien a la vista, sacó su celular, lo dejó sólo en ese lugar y fue hacia la oficina. A Sam no le importó, estaba muy concentrado mirando y recordando, más hacia un sitio en particular en donde había solo un archivero, pero aún así, él casi veía la cámara en la que tanto trabajara… no supo por cuántos minutos estuvo viendo el lugar, dando un paso de allá para acá pausadamente, cuando alguien se le puso al frente:

—¿Trabajas para Massive Dynamic? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, viéndolo justo a la cara, los brazos cruzados y un tono fuerte y acusador.

Sam pudo frenar su lengua, aunque su mente gritaba: "_¡Pete, Pete!_" Tal vez porque con Astrid, simplemente parecía haber madurado, dejar de ser la brillante pasante recién salida del colegio. Este Peter era diferente, mucho… no sólo por los años, sino por él.

Tal vez en este universo pudieron encontrar una cura a su enfermedad, no un paliativo de por vida como en el suyo. Sonrió alegre y, ante el ceño aún más fruncido de Peter, contestó totalmente serio:

—Solo soy un comerciante con un boliche cada vez más en crisis… —_"en este universo, mi contraparte sólo era eso"_. Se encogió de hombros, lo más inocente y poco ufano, de forma natural.

—Pero Nina Sharp…

—Pero quiero y tal vez pueda ayudar a Olivia —interrumpió a Astrid enseguida, viendo a Peter con una mirada segura, como tantas veces hizo con su "Pete", la que lograba que el chico le hiciera caso.

—Es mejor esto que nada… Walter está en uno de esos momentos en que no sabe hacia dónde ir.

Sam sonrió un poco. Tal vez este y el otro Peter no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

—¿Dónde está Olivia?

—En el hospital… —le respondió Astrid y él dejó de mirar alrededor (en un vano intento de encontrarla por ahí) y volvió a ver al rostro preocupado de la joven— Cayó en coma.

—Lo que temía: ¿tienen mapas neurales de su actividad cerebral? Espero que hayan sacado varias y alguna antes del "viaje"… también los resultados de la pulsión lumbar y… —él había empezado a caminar hacia la oficina, cuando se volvió a ellos, que lo miraban entre extrañados y esperanzados. Miró severo a Peter y le dijo—: Has que se quede sentada un momento, ella puede que no haya sido tan afectada, pero para que Olivia haya quedado así después de un viaje… no hay que tentar la suerte.

Y entró en la oficina.

-o-

Poco más de un día después, Peter estaba seguro que quien fuera ese tal Sam Weiss, no era sólo un "comerciante con un boliche cada vez más en crisis"… ¡El tipo había hablado de tú a tú sobre anatomía, neuroquímica, biología y física con Walter! Y entre los dos (y él como mecánico, y Astrid como informática) había logrado hacer una máquina eléctrica muy especializada, que le pusieron en la cabeza a Olivia.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, ese tal "sólo bolichero", había hecho funcionar la máquina muy específicamente en ciertas zonas milimétricas del cerebro de Olivia, mientras les decía:

—Tuvimos suerte de que tuvieran esos estudios desde el momento en que ella se sumergió en el tal "tanque", porque así podemos ver cuales eran las "rutas electroquímicas" más importantes en la parte frontal del cerebro de Olivia. Con sólo que hagamos "moverse" a esas rutas, su cerebro conseguirá ponerse de nuevo en movimiento, aún en las "rutas" secundarias.

A Peter poco le importó que estuviera haciendo una extraña metáfora vial cuando iba a enviarle pequeñas descargas eléctricas al cerebro de Olivia, lo que quería saber era:

—Pero volverá del coma.

—Volverá del coma y su memoria de todo tipo también —aseguró, y después de teclear algo, apretó "Intro".

Peter vio como el ojo derecho de Olivia se movió un poco por debajo de su párpado. Antes de que preguntara, Sam le dijo:

—No se preocupen, es normal… Astrid. —La mujer, sentada a la par de él en una silla, miró algo que él le indicaba y tecleó un poco enseguida.

Walter, mientras, le revisaba algunos reflejos a Olivia y le sonrió a Peter:

—Está mejor…

Peter la miró, y sonrió a su vez.

—Bien, viene la otra ruta —dijo Sam.

Aunque sabía que a la larga, no le haría ningún bien, Sam se dejó sentir como si estuviera ahí, trabajando en algún invento con su antiguo equipo… por más que este Walter no estuviera en todas sus capacidades, Peter no fuera Pete y Astrid no tuviera esa alegría que tanto bien le hizo al laboratorio…

-o-

Estaban atascando la vía en el pasillo del hospital, porque algunas personas había parado a ver por encima de los hombros de esas tres personas, hacia el vidrio "mágico" que enseñaba una escena diferente a la que en realidad estaba pasando en esa habitación (personas en coma, sin más)… no un anciano y un joven viendo despertar a una rubia.

Alguien igual a Astrid, pero con lentes, dijo muy sonriente:

—Sí, estoy segura, ese es nuestro Sam.

—Por fin logramos encontrar con el universo en que fue a dar —dijo un Peter más delgado y pálido, muy aliviado.

Walter simplemente miró la "ventana" que sostenía muy pensativo.


End file.
